


A Family Cursed

by weeping_angel_2spooky



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, One Shot, Twin Thiefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_angel_2spooky/pseuds/weeping_angel_2spooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy always wondered about that girl, the mysterious girl who continued to save his life. Now in the shadow of a great battle she returns. She comes bearing secrets, secrets of prophecy's long forgotten. She's the girl with laughter and pain in her eyes. A girl with a story to tell. The girl who knows the true curse of the Castellan's. One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Cursed

The campers looked at the monsters pouring in through the bridges. There were too many, no way they could kill them all.

Percy looked around desperately, looking, praying, for an answer.

He saw Annabeth on his right, her face set in grim determination. On his other side stood Thalia; fingers twitching on her hunters bow.

What should he do?

What could he do?

For some reason his mind wondered to the girl he met with last year. She came to him on Ogyia and told him her story. A heart breaking story of betrayal, treachery, and love. She had told him that even though she scared of returning to this place. A place where people would think she was dead and call her traitor, she wouldn't let her fear keep her from helping her family.

So now, as he faced down an army of monsters led by Hyperion, he found himself hoping beyond hope that she remembered her promise.

Hyperion came to a halt in front of them. He raised his golden sword and pointed it towards the assembled campers.

Percy heard muttering from the others; silent prayers to the gods.

It was useless, the gods had their own problems.

He gathered his confidence and was about to step forwards, when something stopped him.

The beginning bars of ACDC's Highway to HellI, belted out as black muscle car skidded to a stop besides them.

The oncoming monster army froze, looking at the new arrival with confusion.

Their confusion was mirrored by every camper, and the confusion only grew when two figures stepped out of the car.

The first was a boy of about 21. He had a typically sexy surfer look, with messy golden hair and dark blue eyes. His skin was deeply tanned and a quiver and bow was slung over one shoulder. Judging from the gasps from the girls, he pulled of the look perfectly. How they could focus on that during a war, he didn't know. But he found himself eating his words when the next figure stepped out.

It was her.

It was the girl who had saved him countless times…. and damn was she sexy as ever!

Different to most Hermes kids, her hair was dark blonde and braided down to her waist. Her light blue eyes filled with their usually mischievous spark, seemed to dance and fill with amusement, but there was pain and loss there too. A smirk played on her lips and there was a collective click as every boy snapped their month shut.

The boy wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked onwards them paying no heed to the monster army.

They came to a stop before Percy,

"Hey Jackson, I think you're needed elsewhere,"

Percy shook his head to overcome his shock, "what do you mean?"

She gave him a sad smile, "Kronos is up there right now, that's where you're needed. I'll take care of this."

He starred at her for a moment longer before nodding.

Silently he turned around motioning for Thalia and Annabeth to follow him, before she stopped him, "Jackson."

He turned again to look at her and could feel several pairs of eyes boring into his back.

"You're gonna need a cursed blade."

He looked at her questioningly before he realised; the prophecy.

She took a charm shaped like a knife off of her charm bracelet. She squeezed her hand into a fist around the charm and there was a flash of light before a simple bronze knife appeared in her hands.

"Tha… That's the cursed blade?" Percy stammered.

She gave him a tired nod, "to Luke, to me yes. To you maybe not, but to us Castellans yes it is. It represents a promise, it represents why this whole bloody war was started. It represents what you do for family."

She thrust it forwards, hilt first, and Percy took it gingerly.

"And Percy," she began, her blue eyes meeting his green, "Remember what I told you on Ogyia."

There was a sharp intake of breath from behind him but he barely registered it, his mind to busty going over the conversation they had.

The conversation that changed his life and quite possibly saved the world, "um… when going through Hell keep going."

She laughed, "figures you would remember that but no. I told you that to win this war you have to understand, you have to understand my brother. You have to know what led him to this, to this war. You have to understand what Luke does for love, for family. So just tell him, just tell him I forgive him. He didn't have to save me, but thank you. Tell him that I'm not worth a whole war, but I forgive him. And remind him, and remind yourself, that family don't end with blood."

With that she turned around to face Hyperion and his impending army.

This war was started because of her.

She was damned if she didn't end it.


End file.
